


Save a Horse, Ride A Cowboy

by notMisha (IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Chaps, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Gun Kink, I'm Going to Hell, Impact Play, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Leather Kink, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Subspace, Top Jensen Ackles, What Have I Done, Whipping, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt/pseuds/notMisha
Summary: As retribution for a prank, Jared has to wear a stripper costume consisting of assless chaps and Supernatural-themed underwear to a bar for a little cast celebration.Jensen likes this. Jensen likes this very much.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	Save a Horse, Ride A Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend, who did not want to be named, but you know who you are ;)
> 
> You wanted Jared in assless chaps getting his ass beat, with maybe a hint of gun kink. I hope this does it, doll 💕
> 
> I mean no disrespect to any of the men depicted here and this is a work of FICTION. I write it cuz it’s hot, not because I actually think they’re in big gay love with each other.

“Hmmm,” Misha said, imperiously tapping his finger on his chin. Next to Jensen, Jared shifted awkwardly, hangdog look firmly in place. 

Jensen comforted him with a quick pat on the butt, making him jump and squawk, and drawing a chuckle out of their audience. 

Their audience, consisting of almost everyone on set that morning, who were all waiting eagerly to see how this played out so they could wrap filming for the day. 

“You filled my  _ car _ with  _ coins _ ,” Misha said, glaring. “They were stuck in my seatbelt latch for  _ weeks _ .”

Jared subtly tried to hide behind Jensen. 

“And, as retribution for this act,” Misha declared grandly, and the audience shifted to look at him intently, “You’ll be wearing this when we hit the bar tonight.” Seemingly from nowhere, he produced a bundle of leather and thrust it toward Jared, who tentatively reached out to take it. 

Then, remembering his generally sunny personality, he grinned. “Bring it on, Mish. I can handle anything.”

Jensen groaned. Sometimes he really wished his boyfriend wasn’t such a prankster. 

***

Jensen was waiting by the van with Misha, Vicki, Clif, and a couple of other people that were going for drinks to celebrate a semi-successful week of filming when Jared pranced up, and prance he did. 

He was wearing some  _ very _ fitted assless chaps, and Jensen had to appreciate the time and effort it must have taken Misha to get those in a size that would fit Jared. 

Under the assless chaps, he had some… tight… golden underwear with a- was that an anti-possession sigil centered over his dick? Jensen squinted. 

Yes, yes it was. 

Jared spun around as he reached their little group, and wonderful, yep, there was one on his ass, too. Supernatural themed undies and assless chaps. It shouldn’t have been hot, but somehow Jared made it work. 

“Hey, Mish,” he said as he finished his spinning. “Hope you don’t mind I accessorized a bit.” He showed off a side holster with one of the show’s prop guns in it, and gleefully displayed a coiled, braided whip hanging from the other hip that Jensen was ninety-nine percent certain had also been liberated from the set. 

He sighed. This was going to be a long night. 

Once they’d all piled into the van, Jensen somehow found himself with a squirming lapful of Jared. That had to be breaking a few traffic laws, he thought as they pulled out onto the road, but he didn’t really care. Jared’s tight, leather-clad ass was grinding on his dick, and he was having the time of his life. 

“Hey, darlin’,” he murmured, pressing his lips to the nape of Jared’s neck, and Jared spun around brightly to bestow a slightly sloppy kiss on him. 

“Love you, Jennybean!”

Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, who let him have sour gummy worms?”

The car was silent. 

“Who decided it was a good idea to get Jared on a sugar high?” Jensen demanded, as Jared started playing with his hair. 

Misha sheepishly raised a hand. “Your punishment? For aiding and abetting his pranks.”

Well. Jensen supposed that was fair. 

They made it into the bar, and Jared instantly scampered for the dance floor and started flailing around, mostly scaring the shit out of the other patrons. 

Jensen slid into a booth along with the rest of their party, and ordered a beer. 

Twenty minutes later, he was barely a third into his beer and Jared hadn’t returned, so he decided to go looking for him. 

He made his way across the dance floor, awkwardly dodging people, and found Jared doing something vaguely reminiscent of twerking. Huh. 

They made eye contact, Jared smiled, and with deliberate actions, started to grind back against the man who’d been dancing closely behind him. 

The man’s hand settled on Jared’s hip, and jealousy flared up in Jensen. 

He wasn’t stupid, he knew Jared was doing it to get a rise out of him, and he was pretty sure he knew exactly what Jared was angling for. By god, Jensen was gonna give it to him. 

He strode over to Jared and snatched his wrist, dragging him over to say goodbye to their friends, then out the door to hail a cab to take them back to their CW-owned house. 

***

As soon as they got inside the front door, he had Jared shoved up against the wall, his leg pressing between the taller man’s knees, claiming his mouth in a furious kiss. 

“Now,” Jensen growled, noting how Jared’s pupils were blown, “Are you drunk?”

Jared shook his head frantically, hair flopping in his face. 

“Do you wanna scene? Want me to take out all that jealousy you caused on your ass?”

“ _ God _ , yes,” Jared moaned, pulling Jensen closer. 

“Want me to use that whip you went to all the trouble of finding?” Jensen hopes so. 

“Fuck,” Jared whimpered, grinding down on Jensen’s thigh, and he took that as a yes. 

Jensen snatched the whip and prop gun off of Jared, then sent him stumbling toward the stairs with a slap on the butt. “I want you bending over the edge of the bed, chaps on, no underwear,” he ordered, and Jared scrambled off as fast as he could. 

Jensen grinned, heat rising in his own pants, and began gathering the items he’d need after they scened. 

When he made his way upstairs, Jared was exactly where he’d wanted, tanned ass framed by the supple leather, broad shoulders and muscles back laid out prettily on the bed, waiting for Jensen. 

Waiting for him to take, and hurt, and mark, and then soothe and love later. 

Jensen licked his lips in anticipation and walked further into the room, loving the way Jared jumped a little in surprise. 

Jensen ran his hand over the curve of Jared’s ass, enjoying the way he tensed and flexed under the attention. “Remember your safeword, baby?” he asked, and Jared nodded eagerly. 

“Yessir, please,” he said, and Jensen patted his ass, rewarding him. Jared purred and arched into the touch. 

“Before I whip your ass, though, I think I'd like you to choke on my dick a little, hmmm?” He stealthily pulled the prop gun from his pocket. “Get up and kneel in front of me.”

Jared got up, erection standing proudly in front of him, then saw the gun and froze, eyes locked on it. 

“This okay?” Jensen asked, checking in. 

“Fuck,  _ yes, _ more than okay,” Jared babbled, sinking to his knees and shoving Jensen’s pants down as Jensen himself removed his shirt. 

“Good,” Jensen said, once he was naked and Jared’s mouth was hovering over his dick. 

“Make me suck on it,” Jared pleaded desperately, and Jensen had a moment of confusion before- the prop gun. Jared wanted Jensen to make him suck on the gun. 

Fuck, that was hot. 

“Open,” Jensen murmured, pressing the muzzle to Jared’s lips. He shook his head. “Open,” Jensen repeated, more forcefully, before grabbing Jared’s jaw and forcing his mouth open. Jared moaned, eyes glazing over, as Jensen thrust the muzzle into his mouth and fucked it in and out a couple of times. 

Spit slicked the barrel, and a thin trail of it ran down Jared’s chin. Jensen turned the gun, pressing it into Jared’s cheek, watched as he choked around the obscene bulge. 

Jensen ran a finger along the outline pressing out of Jared’s cheek, and saw Jared’s dick leak a stream of precum. 

“Very pretty,” he said, slowly drawing the gun out of Jared’s mouth, “but let’s see you do that with my dick.”

He splayed one hand on the back of Jared’s head, feeling warm wetness engulf his cock, and groaned, lazily spinning the prop gun around and pressing it lightly to Jared’s temple. “Take me all the way down,” he commanded, and Jared tried his best. 

His throat convulsed as he swallowed around Jensen, tears springing to his eyes. He was gasping, in desperate need of air, and starting to fight the hold Jensen had on his head, when Jensen finally let him go. He was getting dangerously close to orgasm, and a glance at Jared showed him that the other man was in a similar situation. 

“On the bed again,” Jensen ordered, discarding the gun. “Gonna whip your ass raw.”

The first couple of strokes were gentle, making Jared whimper and twitch but not really hurting him. Then Jensen raised his arm and set the first hard snap right across the meatiest part of Jared’s ass. 

Jared screamed, arching against the bed, fighting the urge to escape from the sharp, burning heat, loving every second of it. 

Jensen took a moment to admire the red welt he’d raised, then added a few more to the collection in short order. 

After eight, Jared was sobbing brokenly, the noise muffled by the blankets, and frantically moving his ass around to try to evade the pain. He hadn’t called his safeword, and his dick was still hard, so he was definitely still on board. 

“Two more,” Jensen warned, then administered them. Jared yowled, hips jerking away into the bed, and Jensen stood back, admiring the sharp lines of heat set into that delectable ass. He stepped forward, cock heavy and throbbing, and lightly scratched his fingernails over the welts. 

Jared  _ wailed, _ scrabbling against the sheets but pushing back into the touch. “More,” he demanded, and Jensen obliged. 

“Lose the chaps,” Jensen told him, “and spread your legs.”

Jared, tears still tracking down his beautiful face, obeyed gladly. Once he was settled back on the bed with his legs spread, Jensen walked over and knelt between them. “Reach back,” he ordered Jared, “and keep yourself spread open for me.”

Jared whimpered as his fingers dug into the welts, but he followed the directions. 

Jensen looked down at the feast spread across the bed for him. Leather outlining and defining those long legs, gorgeous welts across an amazing ass, and Jared’s tight, pink little hole, exposed and waiting for him. 

Folding his thumb and pinky down, he slapped three fingers down over that hole in a mockery of a spanking, and Jared cried out, inadvertently tightening his fingers on his bruised and welted ass. 

Jensen spanked his hole again and again, making him writhe and twist, beg and plead, to no avail. 

By the time Jensen decided he was done, Jared was a wreck. His hole was red and slightly swollen, and there were fingernail marks left on his ass from where he’d dug his fingers in. 

“You okay, Jay?” Jensen asked softly, pressing a kiss to Jared’s back, and received an affirmation. “Good. I’m gonna fuck you now.”

Jared was even tighter and hotter for the blows Jensen had rained down on his sensitive hole, and he was careful as he slipped one lubed finger into him. 

“P-please,” Jared breathes out, pushing back, trying to fuck himself on Jensen’s finger, and Jensen’s self control started slipping. 

He quickly stretched Jared before slicking up his dick and pressing it gently at Jared’s opening. “You ready, baby?”

“C’mon, Jen, I can take it,” Jared said cheekily, earning himself a slap on one bruised asscheek as Jensen pushed in, groaning and the perfect tightness and heat around him. 

He fucked Jared ruthlessly, setting up a punishing pace that he paired with a rough handjob that had Jared crying out and orgasming in no time, his inner walls clenching down around Jensen and triggering his own orgasm. He slammed into Jared’s limp body once more, pumping his seed deep into that tight channel, then pulled out slowly. 

Jared, who appeared to be mostly asleep (orgasming knocked him out), hummed happily. 

“Okay, baby,” Jensen told him, stroking his back. “I’m gonna get you cleaned up a bit, then how about some food and water?”

Jared, thoroughly blissed out, made agreeable noises from the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhh how was it? Did I miss any tags?


End file.
